Team Miraculous
Team Miraculous is a superhero team of Miraculous holders in New York City. Their current purpose is to defeat Hawk Moth and his akumatized villains, prevent them from taking the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous, as well as defeat Mayura and her amokized sentimonsters. History Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir: Origins", when Master Cheng and Sass figured out that the Butterfly Miraculous was being used for evil, Cheng decided that he would need help in stopping its user. To find suitable users, Fu went into the streets and tested people by pretending to be feeble and needing help. Vivian ORouroke-Miller stopped in the middle of her photo shoot in order to help him cross the street. Julian Emerson payed for his hot dog. Cheng, finding these two worthy candidates, placed the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous inside tiny chests, and placed them in their backpacks. Adrien and Marinette opened the chests, unleashing the Miraculouses' kwamis. Tikki and Plagg explained their powers, Hawk Moth's akumatization, and the need to save New York City to Vivian and Julian respectively. Julian eagerly accepted the responsibility to become Cat Noir, while Marinette reluctantly transformed into Ladybug. The heroes met up while testing their new abilities, and both figured out how to stop Canard Fort, not without some mistakes and complications along the way. Ladybug gained confidence in herself, while Cat Noir became smitten with her. After their origins, the duo continued fighting the many individuals Hawk Moth akumatized into villains. Cat Noir continued to internally struggle with his feelings for both Vivian and Ladybug, which almost led to him getting akumatized. Outside of battling Hawk Moth's super villains, Ladybug and Cat Noir also offered to protect people from villains, as well as stopping robberies and such. Ladybug also began developing feelings for Julian. The third member of the team became a hero temporarily in the episode "Daredevil". This member is Dean Cohen, who temporarily received the Bear Miraculous. Later, in the episode "Crypto", another temporary miraculous holder became a superhero, this being Noah Carters, who temporarily received the Lion Miraculous. There had been numerous occasions where the duo have almost lost their miraculouses to super villains, but they conquered these events. In "Zodiac", the duo had to battle Master Cheng, who was akumatized by Hawk Moth. This was also the first time they encountered a sentimonster, created by Mayura. After de-akumatizing him, both Vivian and Julian separately met him, and were informed about the miraculouses. After akumatizing Cheng, however, Hawk Moth became a little bit more powerful, able to create more powerful villains. Season 2 In "Truth or Dare", the Lucas twins were re-akumatized into Masquerader and Daredevil. This also began the behind-the-scenes war between Hawk Moth and Mayura. A new temporary miraculous hero was introduced in the following episode, "Liquifier". This was a temporary Dolphin Miraculous holder, who was Nora Emerson. Omen, and Lionne returned in the following episode, "Madame Fury", with the new owner of the Horse Miraculous joining them, this being Nora Emerson. At the end of the episode, the main duo made the decision of allowing them to keep their miraculouses, so they could become a full-fledged team. The 5 heroes continued to work as a team, battling Hawk Moth's new and more overpowered super villains. The team also agreed to attend events, such as when Ladybug and Cat Noir played Dodge-ball at Townsend Harris High School. Secret identities The two main members of the team, Ladybug and Cat Noir, aka Vivian ORourke-Miller and Julian Emerson, decided from the outset, by mutual agreement, to keep their respective civilian identities secret, even from each other. After the 3 new members of the team officially got Miraculouses, they also agreed to keep their identities a secret, with only Master Cheng and Tikki knowing their true identities. Members Original members * Vivian ORourke-Miller/Ladybug/Lady Fox/Nightfox/Lady Wolf — A teenage girl chosen by Master Cheng" and given the Ladybug Miraculous. She can purify akumas in order to defeat akumatized villains, along with the superpower Lucky Charm to summon a useful object and Miraculous Ladybug to repair all the damages caused by the villains. Though initially didn't want to be a superhero for fear of not being good enough, Vivian builds confidence and becomes determined to save Paris (and the Universe) from villainy. She is the leader of the team and Cat Noir's partner. ** Tikki — The kwami of the Ladybug Miraculous who helps Vivian transform into Ladybug. She is the kwami of Creation. ** Trixx - The kwami of the Fox Miraculous who helps Vivian transform into Lady Fox. He is the kwami of Illusion, and was temporarily used alongside the Raven Miraculous by Vivian ORourke-Miller. ** Odiin - The kwami of the Raven Miraculous who helps Vivian transform into Lady Fox. He is the kwami of Transmutation, and was temporarily used alongside the Fox Miraculous by Vivian ORourke-Miller. ** Luppi - The kwami of the Wolf Miraculous who helps Vivian transform into Lady Wolf. She is the kwami of Decoy, and was temporarily used alongside the Ladybug Miraculous by Vivian ORourke-Miller. * Julian Emerson/Cat Noir/Aspik/Snake Noir/Panther Noir — A teenage boy chosen by Master Cheng and given the Cat Miraculous. He can destroy anything he touches using Cataclysm, along with having enhanced senses proper of a feline. While having doubts about his role on the job compared to Ladybug, Julian genuinely loves saving others and having adventures, along with being dedicated to helping his partner as much as he can. He is the second-in-command of the team and Ladybug's partner ** Plagg — The kwami of the Cat Miraculous who helps Julian transform into Cat Noir. He is the kwami of Destruction. ** Sass - The kwami of the Snake Miraculous who helps Julian transform into Aspik. He is the kwami of Repetition, and was temporarily alongside the Panther Miraculous by Julian Emerson. ** Onyxx - The kwami of the Panther Miraculous who help Julian transform into Snake Noir. He is the kwami of Empowerment, and was temporarily used alongside the Snake Miraculous by Julian Emerson. Other members * Dean Cohen/Omen - A teenage boy who is given the Bear Miraculous. His superpower is Foresight, which allows him to see as far as 5 years into the future. ** Oso - The kwami of the Bear Miraculous who helps Dean transform into Omen. He is the kwami of Premonition. * Noah Carters/Lionne - A teenage boy who is given the Lion Miraculous. His superpower is Enthrall, which puts his victims in a hypnotized state until he gives them a command. ** Roarr - The kwami of the Lion Miraculous who helps Noah transform into Lionne. He is the kwami of Mind Control. * Nora Emerson/Lady Pegasus/Dauphine/Wildwolf - A teenage girl who is given the Horse Miraculous. Her superpower is Voyage, which allows her to create a portal to other locations, and basically teleport there. ** Kaalki - The kwami of the Horse Miraculous who helps Nora transform into Lady Pegasus. She is the kwami of Teleportation. ** Dashii - The kwami of the Dolphin Miraculous who helped Nora transform into Dauphine. She is the kwami of Water. She was temporarily used by Nora Emerson. ** Luppi - The kwami of the Wolf Miraculous who helped Nora transform into Wildwolf. She was temporarily used by Nora Emerson. Occasional members * Katie Morris/Nightfall - A teenage girl who is given the raven miraculous. Her superpower is Nightshift, which allows her to shape shift into anyone she sees for 5 minutes. ** Odiin - The kwami of the Raven Miraculous who helps Katie transform into Nightfall. He is the kwami of Transmutation. He was temporarily used by Katie Morris. * Brooklyn McAllister/Camille - A teenage girl who was given the chameleon miraculous. Her superpower was Color Cure, which allowed her to absorb negative emotions. ** Chii - The kwami of the Chameleon Miraculous who helped Brooklyn transform into Camille. She is the kwami of Absorption. She was temporarily used by Brooklyn McAllister. * Liam Davis/Green Viper - A teenage boy who is given the snake miraculous. His superpower is Second Chance, which allows him to go back to the moment he activated the power, retaining all his memories. ** Sass - The kwami of the Snake Miraculous who helps Liam transform into Green Viper. He is the kwami of Repetition. He was temporarily used by Liam Davis. Allies * Master Cheng — The present Snake Miraculous holder and the Great Guardian of the Miraculouses. He founds the duo team when he realizes he can't defeat Hawk Moth on his own, helping the team through information about their powers and whereabouts of their enemies. ** Sass — The kwami of the Snake Miraculous, which Master Cheng currently wears. He senses the Butterfly Miraculous' negative aura when Hawk Moth started using it, eventually agreeing with Cheng's choice of Vivian and Julian to wield Miraculouses. He is the kwami of Rebirth. Kwamis * Aside from the kwamis of the superheroes, and Nooroo who is captured by Hawk Moth, the kwamis in the Miracle Box are trying to help the team and save Nooroo. Enemies Supervillians * Hawk Moth — A mysterious supervillain and the Butterfly Miraculous holder bent on getting the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous with his akumatized villains, in order to get ultimate power for his dearest, wish coming true. While having mutual suspicions about each other, the team has yet to meet him in person. ** Nooroo — Nooroo is not willingly an enemy but helps Stephen Maroda transform into Hawk Moth. Nooroo is the kwami of transmission. * Akumatized villains — Ordinary civilians who are turned into supervillains by Hawk Moth's akumas when they have negative emotions. With different desires and different powers, each villain does whatever they desire and pay Hawk Moth back by working to retrieve Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. After the villains' defeats though, the team doesn't hold anything against the victims, even calming down from the stress of being a victim. * Mayura — Hawk Moth's ally, and despite never actually encountering the team in any way , her actions prevented them from bringing Hawk Moth to justice, revealing her existence to the team. * Duusu - Just like Noroo, Duusu does not willingly want to be an enemy, but helps Mayura transforms. She is the kwami of Emotion. * Amokized sentimonsters - Ordinary civilians who's emotions are turned into sentimonsters by Mayura's amoks when they have negative emotions, similar to Hawk Moth. It is later shown that even if a person is already akumatized, they can still get amokized. Civilians * Roger Hassi - A teenage boy and a bully. He despises anything good, and bullies pretty much everyone, except for his crush, Vivian.